herofandomcom-20200223-history
Javik
Javik is a main character and squad member in the video game ''Mass Efect 3. ''He is the last living Prothean after the others were extinct and seeks revenge against the Reapers. He was sealed in a life pod for 50,000 years and was reawakened by Commander Shepard, subsequently becoming one of his/her squad. He is only available after and is voiced by Ike Amadi. Personality Due to all the horrors he saw in the Prothean-Reaper War, the destruction of his entire race being the most obvious, combined with being reawakened into a new cycle where nothing is what he expected, Javik is a very moody, violent, cynical and distrusting individual armed with a burning thirst for vengeance and a brutal honesty. He is very reluctant to make friends with the Normandy crew, believing it to not be his purpose. He also sees no value in honour or morality in battle, clearly implying that he sees no good side to it. However, this does not stop him from talking to Commander Shepard about his cycle, despite believing it doesn't matter now that his people are dead, as well as showing various signs of respect towards the Commander throughout the game. Despite his reserved personality and reluctance to open up to any of the crew, Javik is a very opinionated person, perhaps to the point of dogmatism, never hesitating to give his view on a given situation. This is especially true when the subject is synthetics. Due to his race's unpleasant history with machines(such as the Reapers and the Zha'Til), Javik believes that all machines commit treachery eventually and that it is impossible for them and organics to co-exist. He backs up his claim by saying that synthetics know how they were created and why, while organics don't, meaning that, according to Javik, synthetics see no reason for organics to exist. He also says that while organics are trapped by the limitations of time, synthetics aren't and that because they are sentient, they are smart enough to wonder why they have to take orders form their inferiors. He firmly warns Shepard not to form an alliance with the Geth and not to taking any chances with Legion, insisting that he/she throw him out the airlock and that the Geth oppose the Reapers simply to eliminate the competition.. This is especially notable considering he is seemingly willing to do anything to end the war against the Reapers, clearly implying that he considers an alliance with synthetics as the line. While some may see him as exceptionally narrow-minded, he is actually merely a highlight of beliefs that are sadly common in the universe which the series takes place. Indeed, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy had a very similar opinion when Shepard first met her, though she got past it over time. Javik dislikes arrogance, viewing it as not strategy, but stupidity and while he does appear to show arrogance at times, he is in fact simply being brutally honest and sees no need to apologise for the truth. He seems very unwilling to take risks of any kind, as shown by his above mentioned insistence that Shepard throw Legion out the airlock and his belief that the turians should have detonated a bomb to wipe out the krogan rather than deploying the Genophage. Throughout the game, Javik is disturbingly unfazed by atrocities that other crew members are horrified by, due to the fact that he had seen far worse in his own war. Tali'Zorah felt very sorry for him that he had to see such horrors, sympathy that Javik appreciated despite considering it unnecessary. In fact, beneath Javik's cold exterior lies a deeply tormented soul haunted by traumatic events, to the point that he was grateful that he couldn't remember the faces of his people, since the pain was gone with it. If convinced by Shepard to take the Echo Shard and relive all the memories, he remembers a horrific time that all of his crew got indoctrinated and he was forced to kill them by slitting their throats. That day, he realised that war is an atrocity committed in the name of survival, which he describes as a lesson he wishes he never learned. TriviaCategory:Mass Effect HeroesCategory:Sole SurvivorsCategory:Last of KindCategory:AliensCategory:Heroic JerksCategory:Seeker of VengeanceCategory:GunmenCategory:Wise HeroesCategory:Male HeroesCategory:Anti HeroCategory:Tragic HeroesCategory:Suicidal HeroesCategory:Heavy Weapons UsersCategory:Status dependent upon Player choiceCategory:Heroes from the pastCategory:Heroic Knights of CerebusCategory:Byronic HeroesCategory:TelekineticsCategory:TelepathsCategory:GeniusCategory:Heroic SociopathsCategory:Emotionless HeroesCategory:Honest Heroes Javik has a few similarities to Kiritsugu Emiya: * Both have very tragic pasts which involve killing someone close to them (Javik killed his comrades after they were indoctrinated, while Kiritsugu killed his father after discovering what he had been doing). * Both believe honour and morality have no value in war as they consider the battlefield to be no better than Hell. * Both believe the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few- Javik believes the feelings of one soldier doesn't matter, while Kiritsugu is willing to kill hundreds to save millions. * Both are extremely skilled gunmen with reality-bending powers(Javik has his biotics, while Kiritsugu has his time-slowing magic). * Finally, both have a deep hatred for things that they view as nothing but tools (synthetics and Heroic Spirits, respectively). Category:Serious Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Nemesis Category:Hope Bringer Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Anti-Nihilists